


Рыбки

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Селекция. Мир, в котором правительство для сохранения рецессивных генов взяло на себя обязанность по составлению пар для продолжения рода — без любви, браки по расчету, пара по цвету волос и глаз





	

Звонит будильник.

Нужно встать, поставить сковородку на огонь, отправить жариться яйца, включить кофе-машину. Потом, убавив огонь, идти в освободившуюся ванную. 

Завтрак в молчании. Переговариваются с яичницей и тостами желваки, беседует с горячим кофе горло, и поддерживает воркотню насытившийся желудок. Ярл сосредоточенно жует, пролистывая новости на планшете. Эта картинка похожа на идеальную семью из рекламных роликов, словно медом вырисованная, и Свеин чувствует, что его начинает тошнить. Мед — сладкая отрыжка пчел, вспоминается ему. 

После завтрака Ярл поправляет галстук, складывает аккуратно салфетку, подхватывает со стула портфель и, дежурно поцеловав Свеина в висок, выходит на работу. 

Все в этом доме принадлежит Ярлу: само здание, занавески, холодильник и стиральная машинка, деревянные лестницы, пыль на чердаке, мусор в сарае за домом. Для Свеина тут только комод с тремя ящичками, полка в ванной, хлам, который в любой момент можно выбросить. Его личный ад вымазан медом, такой же вязкий, такой же сладкий, но Свейн не муха. С уходом мужа он включает телевизор, снова возвращается к тостам.   
Политики все как один, — альфы. Все совершенные, отбор расы в третьем поколении, тогда как остальных начали распределять где-то во времена родителей Свеина. 

Такие же холеные, самоуверенные политики несколько десятилетий назад говорили, что мир катится ко всем чертям. Люди уподобляются животным, чувства ничего не значат и легко подменяются инстинктами. «Если мы хотим сохранить институт брака, если мы хотим добиться цивилизованности, то нужно позволить властям вмешиваться в семейные дела». 

О, как красиво и патетично это звучало. Сохранение семьи, защита от собственных инстинктов. «Чтобы страна не погрязла в хаосе, возьмем на себя ответственность за безмозглых животных, которые в течке, забыв про таблетки, могут сбежать из семейного очага, как сбегают из дома в марте кошки». 

Это называлось другим словом, с металлическим привкусом скальпеля. Селекция.

Лишенные права на любовь, они были обвинены в животности своих порывов, и с тех пор пару для каждого определяли компетентные в этом органы. Как никогда стало заметно классовое расслоение — увечные, больные, с отклонением в ДНК могли ждать разрешения на брак годами, пока у партнера не сдавали нервы. Никто не мешал им жить незарегистрированными, но для второй половинки всегда могло прийти приглашение на другой брак. 

Говорят, раньше в странах третьего мира также женили детей — еще толком не выросших, впервые видевших друг друга на свадьбе. Таким же был брак Свеина — приглашение на знакомство, похожее на деловую встречу с участием родителей. Конечно, Ярл был не самым плохим вариантом. Для многих и просто мечтой. Пока родители знакомились, Свеин изучал приглашение. «Чтобы сохранить ваши рецессивные гены светлых волос, светло-голубых глаз, мы подобрали вам…» 

У Ярла тоже были светлые волосы, только другого оттенка. А глаза мышиного серого цвета, и лишь со временем Свеин понял, что у того еще более редкий ген глаз хамелеонов. Они меняли оттенок в зависимости от освещения и настроения и могли при проверке показаться голубыми. Ярл был на пять лет старше, холодный и непоколебимый, но интерес проявлял больше, чем омега. Становилось не по себе от прямого взгляда, который прожигал в Свеине дыру. Спокойный альфа, уже состоявшийся в жизни, конечно, ему не нужна была свадьба, и он соглашался на первый же предложенный вариант. Необходимо было лишь подтверждение, что Свеин не станет слишком беспокойным соседом и будет достаточно симпатичен, чтобы с ним спать.   
К меню Ярл и то подошел с большим вниманием. 

У них разные комнаты, через стенку. Раз в четыре месяца, почуяв запах приближающейся течки, Ярл вежливо предлагает перебраться в его спальню. Делается это тем же прохладно-деловым тоном, каким тот на работе наверняка обсуждает свои поставки и маршруты. Холодный и спокойный, он был бы идеальным соседом. 

Свеину не казалось, что его лишили чего-то значимого в жизни, ему было все равно. Он просто никак не мог привыкнуть к чужому дому. Не было никого несовместимого с его слабыми генами, кого бы он любил и страдал от невозможности жить с ним. Он принял решение скрестить его с таким же светлым альфой как должное, подписался под ним, словно принимал от правительства просто переезд. Проблема была не в мире и государстве. 

Проблема была в Свеине. 

Некое сытое чувство недовольства. «Система заставила меня заключить брак, система заперла меня в этом доме, отдав ответственность за мою судьбу частично родителям». Но последнюю свободу Свеин оставлял себе и перед каждым циклом принимал противозачаточные. В этой стране их разрешалось выдавать только при наличии троих детей, но такие справки всего лишь стоили денег, а достать их не сложно. 

Нет повода сбегать из медового домика, не с кем предавать выбранную пару, а уходить ради самого ухода казалось скучным. И Свеин терпит — заботливого сожителя, залитый светом дом, завтраки в молчании и будильник по утрам. 

На работу добирается на общественном транспорте. Хотя на улице солнечно, в длинной бежевой толстовке с высоким горлом ему холодно, и на остановке он греет руки в карманах. Свеин застывает. 

Весь мир — подводное царство. Облака высоко — лишь машинное масло на ее поверхности. Плавают по своим делам люди-рыбы, в автомобилях и без и разевают немые рты, переговариваясь друг с другом. Течение колеблет его толстовку, ерошит волосы, из-за поворота важно выплывает автобус с нужным номером.   
Это затишье прекрасно, потому что несколько минут в ожидании транспорта Свеин никому ничего не должен, ни от кого не зависит, ему не нужно притворяться и он может побыть собой. 

Работа — такой же скучный серый ад. Если на мир упадет метеорит — ничего не изменится. Даже чертов будильник по утрам. 

Работа Свеина — администратор в небольшом отеле. Встречать гостей, выдавать ключи: ничего сложного, любой омега справится, тем более что из-за пигмента волос к Свеину было какое-то особое отношение. Наверное, поэтому его записали в администраторы, а не в уборщики или носильщики, когда он пришел устраиваться сюда. 

И, надо признать, отель лучшее место, куда в спокойный подводный мир Свеина может занести глоток свежего воздуха. 

Этот глоток записывается в журнале как Свер Матс, и первые его слова с момента их встречи:

— Куда уставился? 

Это похоже на то, что Бог все-таки есть и наблюдать за жизнью Свеина ему так же скучно, как тому ее жить. 

У Матса блестящие от геля черные волосы, зализанные назад, темные очки и вздернут краешек губы, словно там невидимая зубочистка. Полная противоположность Ярлу. Похоже, Свеин предпочитает плохих ребят, и если бы тогда, во время обеда с родителями, Ярл бы подкараулил его в туалете, затащил в кабинку и там уже досконально попробовал, подходит ли ему предложенная пара, да даже если бы отказался после этого — не было бы их медового ада. 

Сглотнув, Свеин протягивает ключи, кланяется с улыбкой:

— Тридцатый номер. 

Мама говорила, что у него замечательная улыбка, и в это никогда не хотелось так отчаянно верить, как теперь. 

===

На выходе из ванной Свеин оказывается застигнутым врасплох — Ярл стоит напротив двери, словно просто мимо проходил, тянет носом воздух, прикидывает что-то. 

— Когда в последний раз было? — спрашивает он у комнаты. Для чтения у него аккуратные очки, отчего он похож на ученого филина из детских мультиков. 

— Две недели назад, — навскидку отвечает Свеин, подносит полотенце к носу.   
И правда он пахнет — отчетливо, запах терпкий, похожий на кровавый. Но пока ничего и не произошло, что нужно скрывать. 

— Сбился цикл? — Ярл принюхивается снова, наклонившись к шее, к полотенцу, впитавшему запах. — Переберешься ко мне сегодня?

— Нет, это еще не начало, — с улыбкой отказывает Свеин. Он на голову ниже альфы и чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку у двери ванной, но это ощущение приятно отзывается внутри. Ярлу нужно только настоять, но он, вежливый до отвращения, отпускает, уходит в свою спальню. 

Ночью Свеин снова становится рыбкой, зарывшейся в ил-одеяло. Что-то мешает ему спать — яркий свет с поверхности, откуда-то вне воды, из мира ветра и запахов. Как магнитом Свеина тянет туда, вытаскивает из его ила, будит. Словно сила притяжения стала работать в обратном порядке, и он, как мертвая рыба, всплывает пузом кверху, и не за что зацепиться. 

А потом звонит будильник. 

В комнате Свеина узкая кровать, он сам ее выбрал именно для того, чтобы сделать из этого места личную территорию, где не поместится больше никого. Занавески плотные, но каждый вечер он забывает их задергивать, по выходным свет мешает спать, в будни раньше будильника его не поднять даже в туалет. 

Ярл, обычно к этому времени занятый завтраком, ловит его у ванной, перехватывает поперек тела и прижимает спиной к себе, утыкается носом в загривок. Свеин замирает, как пойманный кролик. Что-то страшное и волевое видится ему сейчас в сожителе, забывается будильник и работа, отходит на второй план даже темный альфа с приподнятой губой, Свеин почти оседает на пол от ощущений, но хватка слабнет. 

— Выпей таблетки, — командует Ярл. — Ты нестабилен. Я отвезу тебя на работу, собирайся быстрее. 

Нужно будет согласиться переночевать в его спальне. Свеин жалеет о том, что пропустил эту ночь, а на таблетках — уже не то. И без них нельзя — чертов кошачий инстинкт, заставит лечь под любого, кто рядом окажется. 

Свеин чувствует себя школьником, которого отец должен подвести на занятия. Альфа так же заботливо поправляет ремень безопасности, спрашивает, взял ли с собой таблетки. Остается только коробку с бутербродами вручить. 

Уже около отеля, почти неприметного среди многочисленных переулков, Ярл выходит из машины и осматривается. 

— Что-то забыл? — задерживается на обочине Свеин. Странное чувство беспокойства. Даже если бы Ярл догадывался, что он мог бы возразить? Что у выбранного альфы волосы темные? 

— Убогое место, — комментирует Ярл, впервые увидевший это здание. — Я попробую найти тебе что-то более достойное. 

Еще одна закрученная гайка на свободе Свеина. Ярл пахнет затхлостью, свежего воздуха в нем нет. Свеин почти читает в нем: «Место, недостойное моего мужа». И хотя сам никогда этот отель не любил, но именно Свеин его для себя нашел и устроился сюда, без поддержки, почти с нулевым опытом работы. Это место его личное достижение. 

===

Персонала не так много, с претензиями тоже разбирается Свеин, и сначала он пугается, когда позвонивший называет тридцатый номер. Свеину кажется, что Матс в открытую предложит ему зайти, но тот звонит с жалобой: 

— Телек не включается. 

Свеин тратит по секунде на каждую ступеньку, он сам не знает, чего боится — того, что сбывается его маленькое желание, или того, что у альфы правда не работает телевизор, а он успел себе придумать что-то. 

Сомнения отпадают при входе в комнату. Она так похожа на логово, что можно не запирать дверь, не выберешься. Но Свеин не спешит. Все равно что не торопиться к ароматному обеду. Комната пропахла истомившимся альфой, этот запах гипнотизирует, заворачивает в липкую паутину. Матс — в кресле рядом с кроватью, все та же вздернутая губа, пронзительный взгляд, и Свеин знает, что и его собственный запах сейчас манит, он тут главное блюдо. 

— Я почувствовал тебя, — кивает Матс, глазами показав, что омега может сесть, и Свеин из чувства противоречия стоит. — И альфу твоего почуял… А вот он меня, кажется, нет. Слишком много людей в отеле… И как ты вчера на меня смотрел, заметил. Остался последний вопрос — будешь изображать недотрогу и моралиста или «починишь телевизор»? 

Солнечный свет из окна падает под углом, касается кровати, облизывает покрывало, но не достигает ни Свеина, ни Матса. Нет ощущения воды или меда, но и происходящее — не чувство свободы. Свеин понимает, что задыхается на воздухе, и у него кружится голова от того, что так можно, и в то же время сжимает грудь страхом — так нельзя. 

Кто бы перед ним ни сидел, отказаться он уже не может. И он начинает расстегивать пуговицы форменной белоснежной рубашки. 

Матс откидывает покрывало спокойно, словно ко сну готовится, раздевается, только сбросив брюки и майку — белья на нем не было. И садится, прислонившись к спинке кровати и закинув руку на нее. Ждет, что сможет показать ему омега, и у Свеина ощущение, что он должен стараться, потом — что он недостаточно хорош. Он остается в одной только расстегнутой рубашке, подползает по кровати, покорно, низко опустив голову, и внутри сладко сжимается от того, что им любуются. Он сам забирается Матсу на колени и становится хозяином положения. Он не спешит впускать его в себя, только ерзает задницей, наклоняется поцеловать и замирает у самых губ, дразнит. И добивается, конечно, более резкого отношения — потеряв терпение, Матс ловит его бедра, заставляет опуститься на свой член, вместо поцелуя кусает, но не до крови. Гладит спину под легкой тканью рубашки, заставляет прижаться к себе плотнее, и чем больше Свеин сопротивляется, тем сильнее он давит на поясницу. Омега пытается задавать свой, неспешный темп, но Матс торопится, вскидывает бедра быстрее, старается как можно глубже вставить. 

Их секс — как заигрывание, когда Свеин неуловимый, не доверяет и не раскрывается полностью, а Матс зубами прогрызает себе дыру в его броне, остается заметными следами на плечах и ключицах. Оставляет таким способом метку для другого альфы. 

===

Перед тем как вернуться на стойку регистрации, нужно умыться, причесаться. На его рабочем месте другой омега, с оттенком волос темнее, коротает время за чтением. Нехотя он уступает место Свеину, складывает газету, бросает куда-то в пустоту: 

— Неплохо. 

— Что? 

— Вчера вечером ему предложили девочек. От него же на весь этаж запах, я уж думал, что еще день-другой — и придется метлой от его комнаты омег отгонять. 

Это льстит — альфа выбрал его, а не бросился на первого же попавшегося. 

По пути домой новая мысль приходит Свейну в голову — просто он был бесплатным, готовым, а девочки стоили денег. К тому же проститутки готовы были с любым, кто заплатит, а на Свеине была только одна метка. 

Вся вода, со всеми рыбками, водорослями, илом, втянута в Свейна и разрывает ему грудную клетку давлением. Он готовится к последствиям. 

Ярл заканчивает раньше, поэтому он уже дома, тянет черный кофе из прозрачного бокала как дорогое вино, к двери оборачивается и смотрит с удивлением. Может, потому, что вместо виноватого взгляда Свеин улыбается ему. 

Конечно, на нем остался чужой запах, как если бы Матс расписал его перманентным маркером. 

— Мы предохранялись, — заверяет Свеин. Ему было бы все равно, если б однажды Ярл принес на себе запах чужого омеги. Даже если бы он поселил того в свою комнату и оставил Свеина только как прикрытие для порядочности. Они просто договорись жить вместе, что-то похожее на любовь у них случается редко — из-за того, что начинают преобладать инстинкты. Произошедшее нельзя назвать изменой, во всяком случае Свеин не считает ее таковой. 

Но после его слов комната наполняется запахом, как новой водой. Это — настроение Ярла, и, еще не успев сообразить, что он делает, Свеин распахивает входную дверь и, не обувшись, выскакивает на улицу. Так поступают животные, чувствуя приближение катаклизмов. И Свеин, сам не зная, как можно бояться спокойного и тихого Ярла, пытается сбежать от того ужаса, что ждет его в кресле гостиной. 

Что-то хищное и дикое настигает его еще до того, как Свеин ступил на газон, тащит обратно в дом. 

— Я чувствовал, — шипит он, запирая дверь на два замка, второй рукой удерживая упирающегося омегу. — Еще вчера… Еще утром. Думал, ты умный. Если не инстинкты, то ты не наделаешь ошибок. Я даю тебе достаточно свободы — отдельная комната, работа, которую ты выбрал. Не достаю своим присутствием. Большой дом, хорошая пара, подходящий социальный уровень. 

У лестницы он… оно меняет тактику — вместо того чтобы тащить Свеина, перехватив поперек тела, сжимает побелевшее запястье и, как упрямую собачонку за поводок, тащит на второй этаж по лестнице. 

— Лишний раз не трогай. Перед каждым сексом разрешение спрашивай, как у ребенка. Я всего на три года старше, а кажется, что на десять лет. Но я смирился, меня устраивало. Что не так?! Где я ошибся?! 

В спальне Ярла задернуты шторы, кровать убрана как в музее, и Свеин свозит гармошкой покрывало, когда падает на нее. Альфа не включает свет, даже дверь не прикрывает, в сумраке белеет его лицо, светятся незнакомым бешенством глаза. Совершенно другой человек. 

— Вас продали, — мстительно начинает Ярл, ослабляет узел галстука, стягивает его, не развязывая, через голову. Волосы, всегда на пробор, гладко причесанные, рассыпаются в беспорядке, чуть приподнимаются. Свет из коридора жмется к его ногам. — Всех. Нам давали каталоги — омеги элитные, подороже, омеги среднего уровня. У нас был выбор, вам присылали только заявку того, кто готов был платить за вас. За каталог и за само приглашение. Верхушке продают право на несколько омег, только те уже отказаться не могут. 

Он расстегивает пуговицы рубашки — без аккуратности, в спешке, и, как в отражении, Свеин начинает делать то же, шкурой ощущая, как, глядя на это, успокаивается его альфа. Сейчас связь между ними сильнее, чем за весь год жизни в одном доме. 

— Семейные ценности, как же, — огрызается Ярл, опускается на кровать, подбирается ближе. — Никого мне не нужно было, каталог купили родители. А там ты… чистый, нетронутый, глаза сияют. Мне не хотелось тебя отдавать. Я не для себя тебя купил, я думал, что другие тебя получить не должны. Спрячу, создам уютные условия. Поставлю свою метку, и никто ни за какие деньги тебя не выкупит уже. Потому что это незаконно. Кто же знал, что тебе наглости хватит самому продаться. Шлюха. 

Как покорный зверек, Свеин ложится на спину, опускает руки ладонями вверх на подушку у головы. Странное оцепенение сковывает его — даже не запах, а сам авторитет. Он знает, что, если откажется, Ярл снова станет мягким клерком, отпустит его в соседнюю спальню, стекло аквариума между ними будет толще. И впервые за все время их знакомства для него почему-то важно этого не допустить. Извиниться: покорностью, своим телом.   
Он ничего раньше не знал, не понимал. 

Когда Ярл, раздевшись, опускается к нему, Свеин почти слышит, как расползаются трещины по стеклу между ними. Раньше они трахались только во время течки, когда от желания кружило голову и сводило бедра. Секс с Матсом нравился именно потому, что был его выбором, он запоминался до каждого неуловимого движения. То, что начиналось, было впервые сексом личным, не для продолжения рода или снятия напряжения. 

Вполне осознанно Свеин приподнимает задницу, подставляется, выпрямляет спину. Когда Ярл наполняет его собой, Свеин так же пытается обвиться вокруг — руками, ногами, опускает голову на плечо. Ярл остывает постепенно, с первыми резкими толчками растрачивает всю ярость, потом меняет положение, кончиками пальцев гладит руку омеги на своем плече, двигается неспешно. Свеин наконец может посмотреть ему в лицо и, вопреки более плавным движениям, замечает все тот же стальной взгляд. Он блуждает по его телу, прижигает чужие отметины. И все равно старается двигаться мягче. 

Свеин приподнимается, одновременно с этим движение прекращается, хотя Ярл по-прежнему не выходит из него. Обняв его за шею, Свеин у самого уха просит:

— Смелее. Это же наказание. 

Не получается золотой середины, и Ярл тут же переворачивает его на живот, одну руку кладет на затылок, перехватывает волосы в кулак, другой за бедра тянет его на себя с каждым толчком. Такой агрессии Свеин не хотел, и если начало секса ему нравилось, теперь это правда похоже на наказание, но просить о чем-то уже бесполезно. 

Ярл оставляет следы — синяками, царапинами. Поверх чужих закрашивает их собой и стирает с того, что принадлежит ему. После секса он снова мягок, промакивает простыней пот со спины запыхавшегося Свеина и после короткого отдыха — так же бесцеремонно, как до этого в кровать, — тащит его в душ. 

Ванная — то место, где всегда можно было побыть одному, негласное личное пространство, и Свеин чувствует себя маленьким, пока Ярл, направляя струю воды из душа, передает одну за другой бутылки с гелями, пахучее мыло. Чужой запах исчезает постепенно, и одновременно с этим успокаивается Ярл. Повесив душ наверх, он сам моет волосы омеги, снова заботливый и внимательный. 

Ярл оставляет его в своей комнате на ночь, и утром нет будильника. Как нет и ощущения, что Свеин живет под водой. И мир не сладкий, у него пресновато-горький привкус. 

Свеина купили. Раньше казалось, что все равно, Ярл это или кто-то другой, но теперь все менялось. И снова не было определенности — Ярл и напугал, и в то же время стал ближе. 

Свеин стерпел даже то, что ему запретили уходить на работу. 

До полудня он лежит в кровати, рассматривая блики на потолке. Они так похожи на отблески мелководного ручья после ливня. 

А потом Свеин поднимается, отыскивает в кладовке небольшой рюкзак, закидывает туда пяток трусов, две рубашки, джинсовые шорты и обед, который Ярл должен был взять на работу, но забыл.

А за дверью дома в нос, как под дых, бьет запах, и сначала Свеин хватается за ручку, чтобы нырнуть обратно, но вовремя узнает его. Запах Матса – все тот же нетерпеливый, самоуверенный. 

Альфа стоит у машины, дверь у водительского сиденья открыта. Он улыбается так, словно все идет по его плану, у него тоже сбываются самые смелые мечты. 

— Я смотрю, ты готов, — тянет Матс. — Ничего обещать не могу, но пока нас не поймают, можем прошвырнуться по Европе. Может, дальше заедем.   
Свеину становится смешно от такой самоуверенности. Матс правда думает, что омега, которого он использовал на один раз, согласится ехать с ним как приятное приложение к путешествию. «Пока не поймают» — еще смешнее. У альф за такое наказание менее серьезное. Свеин продолжает стоять на пороге, будто перед ним высокий забор. В некотором роде так и есть, его защищает запах Ярла, статус его собственности мешает Матсу просто забрать понравившегося омегу. И Свеин с удовольствием ощущает себя в безопасности под этим покровительством, это делает его сильнее. 

— А, прости. Я шел просто мусор выносить. Нет, это было один раз, и продолжать я не собирался. 

У Матса снова приподнимается губа, самодовольство сползает с него как вода, он делает шаг к дому, но на чужую территорию не может ступить. Но это — лишь несколько секунд потери равновесия, он улыбается опять: 

— Ясно. Боишься его. Альфу своего. А вдруг найдет. Тебя ведь ему вернут, как поймают. Вчера он наверняка устроил тебе такое «веселье», чтоб больше и в мыслях не было пытаться переспать с кем-то другим. А после побега и вовсе на цепь посадит. 

Теперь с них обоих сползает не самодовольство уже, а наросшее мясо личностей, и Свеин отчетливо видит простейшие механизмы мыслей, порывов и мотиваций. 

Матс — бунтарь, захотел себе светлого омегу, который ему не положен, и дело тут не в Свеине, не в том, что он умеет или о чем думает, чего хочет. Дело в том, что Матс бунтарь домашний и, не желая возиться, отбивая омег у других или сталкиваясь с сопротивлением, выбрал того, кто сам на него повелся. За это да, стыдно, гнилая омежья натура. 

Но и Свеину плевать, куда направляется этот альфа и о чем мечтает. 

Теплый и уютный дом достался ему бесплатно, и в голову не пришло, что кто-то сражался за его уют, что он тут не диванная подушка, сочетающаяся с обоями, а жемчужина в этой раковине и с его уходом опустеет дом, зачахнет Ярл. Он не посадит его на цепь по возвращении, но и не отпустит. Он оставит Свеина в покое и будет бродить по дому беззубым Цербером, призраком прошлого себя. Впервые в Свеине просыпается жалость к сильнейшему, к альфе. Куда он собрался бежать, зачем? Только потому, что Ярл не опустит его, потому что считает себя спасителем и до конца будет исполнять эту роль? 

И, уж конечно, никуда с этим альфой он не побежит, потому что Матс остался для него мимолетным влечением, а Ярл уже под кожу прокрался, в вены впаялся, свой запах в его волосы вплел. 

Свеин остается под защитой своего дома. Прыснув от смеха вместо ответа, он открывает дверь, возвращается в разбитый аквариум. Разбирает рюкзак и еще где-то час чует чужой запах снаружи — Матс ждет, что он передумает. Если выглянуть в окно, то можно увидеть его устроившимся на переднем сиденье с самым независимым видом, но Матс — весенний кот. Разве что не орет об этом под окнами. 

А потом запах пропадает, и Свеин чувствует облегчение. 

===

Запыхавшийся, взволнованный Ярл появляется дома в восьмом часу. 

— Пробки, — объясняет он. — Оставил машину во дворах и сюда… 

Он не стесняется казаться слабым, проявлять недоверчивость. Вокруг его дома кружила акула, которая могла сожрать то, что он так берег. Не только Свеина, но и весь этот кокон уюта. 

Омега, сидящий на диване подобрав под себя ноги, кивает, возвращается к книге. Он не пытается притворяться — по запахам можно прочитать, что тут происходило. И Ярл, отдышавшись, подходит ближе, оттягивает ворот футболки Свеина, для себя подтверждает отсутствие чужих следов, вздыхает и садится на диван рядом, сцепив руки в замок. 

— Не думал, что будет так тяжело, — признается он, глядя перед собой, а не на Свеина. — Ну, думал, если ты себе кого найдешь, то и возражать не буду. А вчера как переклинило. 

Свеин потирает шею, подушечками пальцев оглаживает царапины, чуть надавливает на синяки. 

— Ты вывел меня из равновесия. — Ярл, повернувшись, произносит это как комплимент, он и не думает обвинять. Свеин кивает:

— Я тоже это чувствовал. Равновесие. Раньше мир был слишком правильный. Поэтому казался нереальным. Обложка счастливой рекламы про идеальную семью.

— Разве это не хорошо? — не понимает Ярл и, подумав, прибавляет: — Разве мы были идеальны? 

— Для рекламной картинки — да. — Свеин откладывает книгу, сворачивается калачиком и кладет голову ему на колени, чего никогда не сделал бы раньше. Потому что и не тянуло. — Но не для жизни. Это все равно кончилось бы плохо, и лучше, что оно перевернулось так. 

— Тебе легко говорить, — на этот раз обвиняюще. — Для тебя это было просто… интрижкой. 

— Я не знал, — пожимает плечами Свеин, которому хоть и стыдно, но меньше, чем хотелось бы. 

Восстанавливаются стенки аквариума, на этот раз не между ними, а вокруг. Свеин сжимает губы, стараясь не поднимать голову, чтобы не смотреть в лицо альфе, признается: 

— Еще я на противозачаточных. 

— Я знаю, — кивает Ярл спокойнее, запускает руку в его волосы.

— Вот и обсудили, — прыскает от смеха Свеин, чувствуя облегчение. 

Пустой аквариум они сами наполняют чем-то приятно-светлым, с привкусом горечи, предательства и прощения за него. И больше это не красивая картинка поддельного счастья. 

— Перенеси ко мне в комнату свои вещи, — наклонившись, просит Ярл. — Иногда невыносимо хочется чего-то, а ты за стеной, еще и будить тебя…

— Уже перенес, — кивает Свеин.


End file.
